


does he

by coconuthaupia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Tsuzuru, CEO Yukishiro Azuma, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Jealous sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Powerplay, Rimming, Secretary Minagi Tsuzuru, Top Azuma, just a lil but mostly, mentions of Co-CEO Settsu Banri, or is it...?, slight degradation, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconuthaupia/pseuds/coconuthaupia
Summary: “Tell me, Mr. Minagi. Do you think he can fuck you better than I can?"
Relationships: Yukishiro Azuma/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	does he

**Author's Note:**

> making my ao3 debut with none other than azutsuzu porn ∩(´∀`∩) azuma and banri are stepbrothers and co-ceos in this au! azuma is in his early 30’s, tsuzuru is 26, and banri is 22. 
> 
> beta’d by the lovely [rinnytin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin)  
> check out his rarepair fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256149)!
> 
> title inspired by yuna ft. jay park - [does she](https://youtube.com/watch?v=juneMIXsx9M)
> 
> **day 1 prompt:** adoration/jealousy (initially the latter but ended up as both  
> _(:3 」∠)_ )
> 
> enjoy!★

"Yes, _yes_ , just like that. You're doing so well Tsuzuru."

"S-sir. Could you please refrain from speaking that way?" He had to swallow his saliva before he choked on it and on his words. Tsuzuru looked up from the files that were in front of him to the empty chair where his boss normally would sit. He was flushed from the way that he was being directed, the way that praises easily falls from his superior's lips and their close proximity let him feel the warmth of his breath with each word. His body was pressed to the back of the chair, effectively trapping him between his body and the desk.

Azuma drops his chin just centimeters above the other man's shoulders. "Like what Tsuzuru?" punctuating his statement with a drag of his bottom lip against the shell of his secretary's ear.

Tsuzuru whines on impulse and feels his body heat up at his touch. His mind goes blank as he feels the older man's fingers trace up the buttons of his blazer. "Like...as if we were doing something intimate together." 

"Oh? Am I really talking like that?" He asked with a hint of confusion in his voice as if he was unaware of what exactly he was doing; he was just being a good boss, praising his precious secretary for his hard work, "You sure have a rather... salacious imagination, Mr. Minagi."

"I'm not—hngh!" Azuma grazes his teeth upwards before he nips gently at the nape of Tsuzuru's neck. 

He slips his hands down the front of Tsuzuru's waistcoat and cups his chest, middle and forefinger just millimeters away from closing in on the younger man's perked nipple—much to the latter's dismay. 

"Keep going baby. Don't let me distract you now,” Azuma pulled back slightly, his breath no longer fanning over Tsuzuru’s cheek but his hands never leaving his chest, “I know that you’re a very hard worker. Even my brother has taken notice.”

“Ah, Banri?” Azuma feels his eyebrow twitch at the first name basis between the two and notices Tsuzuru looking down shyly, keeping a polite smile on his face despite the tinge of envy prickling at his veins. 

“Yes. _Mr. Settsu_ ,” 

Tsuzuru does not manage to pick up the slight edge in his superior's voice, thankfully. 

“After our last project, he was really impressed with my work.” 

_Why are his cheeks tinted pink?_

Azuma waits for him to continue, suppressing any urge to tap his foot impatiently against the carpet. 

“He was interested in seeing any proposal I might have for the next collaboration and wanted to know if I can implement any ideas similar to my previous contributions,” The secretary double-checks the files in his hands as he speaks, “So he suggested I shadow him for a bit to learn the ropes more closely and consider any suggestions I might have with the extended knowledge.”

_Oh, okay. Maybe it's not that—_

“He's really nice, always checking if I’ve eaten and inviting me to lunch when he can,” Tsuzuru continued to speak, unaware of his boss’ growing annoyance. He stopped himself, embarrassed that he was rambling, “I’m sorry, has he said anything about me that you needed to bring him up?”

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you'd blush every time Settsu's eyes would stop on you?” Azuma ignored his question; his eyes locked with his, a shiver running up the younger man's spine as his fingers grazed his chest - not doing anything to elicit such a strong response, but the proximity combined with his words was enough to make his heart beat faster. 

“He seems awfully fond of you lately, keeping his hands on your waist and calling you to his office often. Do you get on your knees for him every time he invites you? Do you lick his cock when you think no one's looking? Let him fuck your perfect ass when it's just the two of you?”

Tsuzuru doesn’t even know what to say, he stammers over the words he thought he should say.

“Tell me, Mr. Minagi. Do you think he can fuck you better than I can? Does he make you cry out and cum all over his cock the way I do? Make your eyes roll and that pretty little mouth of yours scream?”

His head feels like it’s spinning. Tsuzuru opens his mouth to speak but turns his head to see Azuma makes his way to the middle of the room before taking a seat on his leather couch. He stands up from his seat, feeling his words die on his lips when the CEO loosens the tie around his neck.

He hums and Tsuzuru hears it first before seeing the older man unzipping the front of his pants. "Shall we put all that practice of yours to the test then?" he lies back, head tilted towards his secretary with his cock in his hand.

He gulps and walks towards the other party, settling down just in front of the couch. Tsuzuru looks up from his seat on the floor and makes eye contact with Azuma, watching as he licks his lips slowly, a shiver running down his spine.

His subordinate leans forward, mouth inches away from his member. Azuma traces Tsuzuru's bottom lip with the head of his cock, shuddering at the hot exhale of air he feels against it.

He watches as Tsuzuru's hands replace his own around his cock and gets harder as the brunette experimentally licks at the tip, lapping up the pre-cum at the slit. He continues by licking up the underside of the shaft before moving on and suckling at the side of his crown.

“I know you can do better than that, Mr. Minagi,” Azuma runs his hand down the back of his head, pushing the younger forward to swallow the tip before scratching up his neck with the nail of his index finger. 

“That is...unless you wish for me to take the lead this time?” he peers down at his secretary, bending lower while tipping Tsuzuru's chin up, mouth still full of cock. “Do you want me to use your throat like some fuckhole?”

Tsuzuru gasps around the member, his own cock twitching at the thought.

“Oh? Was I correct?” His superior breathes out, keeping his voice as steady as possible. Tsuzuru just hums around him and takes more of him in his mouth, eyes still locked with mischievous-glinted amber.

“Hmm, as delightful as that sounds,” Azuma trails off as he feels Tsuzuru’s tongue run over him and sighs. “I’d rather you work for it given your recent...disloyalty towards who you work under.”

Tsuzuru inwardly scolds himself for being disappointed at his boss’s final ultimatum. Nonetheless, he still swallows as much as he can of the other man's dick, proceeding to bob his head up and down while sucking more and more of him in, pushing his own limits and hoping the executive would praise him.

In no time, he has the older man reclining against the backside of the couch, panting at the tightness around his cock.

"Ha...shit, you look so good for me like this. Swallowing my cock whole while you look up at me teary-eyed. Should I record you on my phone, baby?” He massages Tsuzuru's ear between his fingers, smiling when the man leans into his touch and hums around his dick in response, "Would you like that baby boy? Just imagine me stroking my dick while I replay it and watch your lips take in every inch of me." He gyrates his hips, relishing in the choked sound the man makes around him.

Azuma fucks the boy’s throat lightly, or really as much as he can while still keeping his ass on the couch.

Tsuzuru lets him set the tempo, his clothed cock painfully tenting in his slacks as elation fills his chest at the sensation of being used like some fucktoy. Tears prick at his eyes with the force Azuma uses to slam into his throat and for a split second, Tsuzuru cannot think of a better way to get the air knocked out of him than with a cock in his mouth.

Even with his jaw aching, he wanted more than anything to show Azuma that he can take it. Tsuzuru swallows the man in as deep as he could, tongue swirling around the head before it hits the back of his throat again. 

A litany of praises falls from Azuma’s lips, groaning as he fucks Tsuzuru’s throat faster. The executive’s hand pulls at the brunette’s roots, just the way he knows his secretary likes it while still keeping his head in place to take his harsh thrusts.

Tsuzuru times the swipes of his tongue with his moans, eager to taste his boss’ cum already. The sight of his subordinate's emerald eyes pleading—no, begging to break him has the older man keening forward. Azuma curses, his breathing getting more labored as he feels himself get closer to the edge.

“Shit, I’m gonna fill your throat with my cum, baby. Fuck your mouth as you swallow every drop of me. Do you want my cum? To milk me through it as my hips jolt from how tight you are for me?”

Tsuzuru desperately moans around his boss’s length, the smoothness of the older man’s voice sending sparks of electricity to his cock. He swears he could cum in his pants just from Azuma talking dirty to him.

Azuma breathes out that he’s close. “Gonna paint your throat white just the way you want me to, baby doll.” He gasps as the rut of his hips gets sloppier. 

Tsuzuru moans through it steadily, clenching his throat around his cock.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby, I'm so fucking close.”

With a rough groan, he cums against Tsuzuru's throat, who eagerly swallows the load and bobs his head to work him through it.

Azuma pants as he rides out the high of his bliss, softly following Tsuzuru’s mouth. God, how much he would look more forward to work if they did this every day. 

He peers down to look at Tsuzuru once more, who's still gulping enthusiastically on his cock despite the tear streaks on his face. Hell, as much of an absolute delight it sounds to continue fucking his throat, Azuma can’t wait to hear his subordinate moan noisily without being muffled.

He pulls the younger man's head off, grimacing inwardly in reluctance when his secretary tries to follow his dick with a spit trail connecting the two. Azuma sighs before speaking, “You did so well for me Tsuzuru. Do you think my baby boy deserves a reward now?”

Tsuzuru snaps himself out of his hazy euphoria, shuddering as the man strokes his jaw. He makes sure to make eye contact when he responds, “Y-yes sir.”

Azuma hums, supporting the other man up to his feet. “Straddle me.”

His subordinate does just that. 

“Mm, keep your ass up. Let's take these off you now, yeah?” The executive starts undoing Tsuzuru's belt, slipping his hands under his underwear to feel a handful of his ass once it’s undone. The two manage to slide off his slacks and boxers, both tossed to the floor. 

Azuma watches the heat rise up Tsuzuru's chest, entertained at the difficulty the other party has at meeting his eyes now, despite sucking him off with full slutty eye contact.

“Almost done,” he pulls on the younger’s tie. “Just a little bit more and then I'll touch you.” Tsuzuru helps him loosen his tie and pull it over his head. 

He watches Azuma undo the buttons of his waistcoat. Chasing his pale, smooth and sturdy hands with his eyes. They remind him so much of their owner, somehow perfect and without a sign of age despite the taxing work that is overlooking a whole corporation. Almost impossibly beautiful. He feels the elder stop midway in his motions. They bore into each other's gaze. 

“Hm? Like what you see?” Azuma smirks up at him. 

Tsuzuru sputters. He does—but there's no way he's gonna admit that!

Azuma muses at his reaction, almost wanting to pull a proper answer from him but deciding against it. He finally slips the waistcoat off the younger's arms, pressing Tsuzuru into him immediately, who gasps at the slide of their cocks touching.

He pauses for a second, fumbling with a decision in his head. Tsuzuru looks at him expectantly, a little impatient - but willing himself to stay still as the other man thinks.

“Tsuzuru.”

“Yes?” 

“May I tie up your hands?”

Huh? He sees Azuma holding his own tie. _Oh._

“Yeah,” his face flushes. “That's fine.”

“Okay,” Azuma shifts both of their positions on the couch, holding Tsuzuru against him while his back meets the armrest, “Lay back for me.”

Tsuzuru follows his orders and lies on his back against the cool leather, trying not to spread his legs too eagerly when the other man inserts himself between them.

Azuma undoes his tie entirely this time and wraps the fabric around the younger's wrists before securing them together in a knot. He checks briefly that the bonds are just comfortably tight and not painful. Once confirmed, the superior kisses at his secretary’s knuckles, lapping up his fingers all the while making eye contact intense enough that Tsuzuru trembles under his gaze.

He sees his head dip lower and squirms as Azuma bites and sucks on his inner thigh, easing the pain with his tongue and trailing open mouth kisses lower and lower until Tsuzuru forgets how to breathe. His legs spread wider for the older man subconsciously, hands struggling against the stand-in bounds as he yearns to tangle his fingers through silver locks and pull him closer.

Tsuzuru almost wishes Azuma gagged him when he feels his tongue prod at his entrance. His heated skin burning almost impossibly more when the dark timbre of Azuma's chuckle reverberates against his thighs. 

“Not what you expected?” Azuma peers, slowly tracing the puckered surface with his index finger. 

Tsuzuru knows better than when a reply is expected from him. He squeezes his eyes shut, panting and locking eye contact with the other man. “N-no…”

“Well there's no way I can't taste what's in front of me when you look good enough to eat,” he laps at his hole lightly, his tongue swirling in a spiral, gradually tightening until he settles with the tip just posed at the entrance. 

The younger watches him, shivering helplessly at the teasing and gripping desperately at his self-control to not push his ass closer to those lips and that beautiful talented tongue. Sensing this, Azuma grips Tsuzuru’s waist with both of his hands and pushes his face further in between his thighs before proceeding. Tsuzuru throws his head back with a sultry moan when Azuma's tongue eases into him. The CEO responds with a moan of his own as he feels Tsuzuru clench around him.

Azuma dives in deeper, licking the other man open, holding Tsuzuru still and effectively preventing the younger from bucking up at him, so he could go at his own teasingly slow pace. he brushes his silver hair behind his ear, closing his eyes to immerse himself in the sensation. 

Tsuzuru, his cute little secretary with pudding-like hair and a multitude of expressions that Azuma adores to discover more so than the last; a man who honors his responsibilities more than his health judging from the many times he has caught him sleeping in various areas of their workplace. 

Though he has yet to entirely understand it himself, initially appointing the younger secretary was solely based on his physical interest, the younger had managed to slip his way into his heart with his shy clumsy smiles, the way he scrunches up his nose when he makes a typo, and the way he earnestly lets the newbies depend on him should they find themselves with a problem or two. 

Ever the hard worker, always efficiently completing his tasks on time, deserves nothing more than a moment of breath and by extension pleasure, for as much as the elder wishes to make the boy see stars on his cock, his intent to take care of him is even stronger.

Embarrassed by his own track of thoughts, Azuma slides his head further down to hide any semblance of the red pinching at his cheeks. He focuses on the sight in front of him, encouraged by the whines above him and picking up the pace of the thrusts of his tongue

Tsuzuru pants at the sensation of being spread open, breaths getting louder as the tempo of the licks to his inside speed up. Azuma’s hands slide lower to knead at his cheeks with his palms, groaning as he eats the boy out fervently. Tsuzuru trembles, tilting his head to the side in bliss, chest heaving heavily as his superior’s tongue rocks into him; wave after wave of pleasure jolting up his spine.

Azuma pulls back, a pleased smile on his lips as he gazes back at his work - Tsuzuru twitching and trying to catch his breath, spit-slicked hole throbbing like he hasn't had enough of being fucked by the executive’s tongue. 

The elder massages the bud with his thumb, “I’ll be right back okay?” He uses his arms as leverage to stand up from the couch - except something holds him back.

Azuma looks back at his wrist, finding Tsuzuru’s hand clasped around it. He's about to ask when the younger interrupts him.

“Mnn, don’t leave me.” Tsuzuru looks up at him in plead, hair a mess, and eyes glossy from the overstimulation just moments before. Had he not known a tongue was just up his ass, Azuma would have thought the boy was teary-eyed because he didn't want to be left alone.

Azuma bends towards him, hand cradling the younger man’s face before reaching up to push brown locks away from his face. He meets his eyes, “I'm not going anywhere.” 

This only seems to make Tsuzuru whine further. “Yeah you are,” his palm slides up Azuma's wrist and intertwines itself with the other pair of fingers on top of his head. “Stay with me.” He moves both of their hands closer to his tilted face, stroking the executive's wrist and the side of his palm with his lips. 

Tsuzuru untangles both of their hands, still touching Azuma's. “Please,” he takes Azuma's fingers into his mouth while he looks at him, lapping at the digits and the spaces between. He sucks on his fingers before pulling them out with a pop, before dragging the older man's palm down his body, all while locking eyes with him. “I want you to keep touching me,” he says breathlessly.

Azuma swears this man will be the death of him.

He wants to touch him, keep using his hands all over his delectable body. But if he doesn't get his dick in him any sooner, he might just explode.

“Tsuzuru…” he slides his hand under his mostly buttoned-up shirt, delighting in the mewl he gets when he runs his thumb across a nipple.

He pulls his arm back just as fast. 

“Just a second dear. I promise. I don't want to hurt you so I need to get the lube from my desk.” 

Tsuzuru still looks at him in dissatisfaction. 

Azuma tries one last time, “Please, love?”

The secretary gives in with a nod and Azuma is straight-up sprinting towards his desk that's only a few feet away. He quickly rustles through his bottom drawer before retrieving exactly what he needs.

In just a few seconds, he sets a bottle of lube at Tsuzuru’s side, sliding onto the couch again. He gives the other man a smile before he starts pressing the secretary's thigh into his chest and peppering kisses up the backside. Azuma searches the other man's face before continuing, “Good? Should we continue?” He kisses Tsuzuru’s knee. 

More than any of the sexual acts that they’ve participated in together, it's always this part that has Tsuzuru feeling shy. When Azuma asks for his permission before proceeding further. As much as he tends to get swept away in his boss' antics, the elder always manages to make sure he's alright. It's a different intimacy than partaking in sensual pleasures, almost as if his boss actually...cares about him as a person rather than just some physical body to thrust his dick in.

“Tsuzuru?” Azuma peers closer to his face with a serious expression. “Should we stop?” 

He hears the man above him speak, but gets lost in the shimmer of daylight against Azuma’s silk-like hair, the golden concern that fills his eyes, the structure of his beautifully sculpted jaw—

He’s holding in a breath he wasn’t even aware of when he jolts at Azuma’s voice. “Tsuzuru. Was it too much? Did I push you too hard?” 

This time he really looks at him. 

“Ah.” Tsuzuru tries to keep his voice steady, “No. I’m okay. Really. Thank you.” 

“Are you sure? We don't have to—”

“I'm fine. I promise.” Why does he want to cradle the other man's face when he looks at him like that? 

Azuma pauses, skimming over his face for any signs of hesitance. Tsuzuru watches his eyes dart along his features, an uncontrollable smile sprouting on his lips at the other’s genuine concern. 

The executive has to do everything in his power to not just kiss him right there.

He settles on stroking his cheek instead, “Okay.”

The familiar sound of a cap being pushed open fills the room and Tsuzuru thanks all the gods that he could finally relieve the heat that Azuma’s tongue couldn't quite reach. 

“Relax for me okay?”

He squeezes lube onto his palm, setting the bottle to the side while he promptly massages the fluid between his fingers to a warmer temperature. Azuma grips his other hand around the base of Tsuzuru’s dick, flicking at the tip with his thumb. Pleasure sharply jolts through his subordinate, who gasps at his ministrations.

Azuma strokes the secretary’s cock for a bit before sliding his hand lower, pushing Tsuzuru’s thighs open. He kneels down to give his entrance one more lick before sliding a finger in.

Tsuzuru exhales dreamily at the initial intrusion - a sound that pleases Azuma greatly, and even especially when it’s his fingers eliciting that reaction from him. He slowly stretches the man open, soon easing a second finger in, and then a third.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well for me baby, taking in my fingers like this.” Azuma strokes at his insides, barely grazing that one spot that has Tsuzuru seeing stars. “Do you like it when I spread your ass open for my cock?” He’s met with a moan.

The younger pulls him closer, hands wrapped around his neck, mouthing at his ear. “Yeah, yes, yes, yes I do. You finger me so good sir,” He licks and sucks at the other man’s ear lobe.

Tsuzuru throws his head back with a gasp when Azuma finally strokes at his prostate. He laughs softly, “You’re clenching around me so tightly, do you wanna be filled up that bad?” 

“Nngh..ah, yes sir, I do,” Tsuzuru whines, “I want your —ahh, cock filling me up please!” He swears the other man is fingering him harder as he responds, just to hear him scream. Not that he minds, in fact, he loves it and loves showing Azuma vocally just how good he makes him feel.

Azuma smiles at the unabashed pleas falling from his subordinate’s lips, steadily pushing his fingers into him with more force. “Is that what you want? Me fucking into your sweet little hole until you can’t even remember your own name?”

Saliva drips down Tsuzuru’s mouth as it hangs slack, “I want it, I want you to fuck me.” The younger struggles with whether he wants to hold Azuma close or see his face. Finally deciding on the latter, he pulls back, throbbing at the fuck-out expression he glazes over on his superior’s face. “You feel amazing, haa..! I want more - mnn, right there sir!”

“Keep moaning for me like that baby boy, tell me how much you want me to fill you with my cum.”

Tsuzuru’s chest heaves with every thrum of the executive's fingers in him. As much as he’d like to cum from his boss’s talented hand, the ache for something bigger swells in the lower pit of his stomach. “Nnh, oh god, oh god I need it in me so bad. Please!”

“You’re gonna have to try better than that, love.” He kisses down Tsuzuru's chest, undoing his shirt buttons one by one with his free hand, “If you want me to give you what you need I need to hear the exact words from your pretty lips.” 

Azuma laps at one of the boy's nipples, a decadent shade of red almost akin to the rose painting Tsuzuru’s chest, probably from all the lack of attention until now. He takes it into his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and teeth, pleased as the younger arches up into his touch, biting at his chest after solely just to see his marks on the boy’s skin.

Azuma pulls out his fingers soon after, effectively drawing out a whine from his secretary’s throat. Tsuzuru hears the clinking of his boss’ belt and a pop of the cap from the lube bottle. “If you beg for it nicely,” he massages one of the cheeks splayed out in front of him. Azuma lands a nice hard spank to the other man’s rear. “ **Maybe** I’ll stuff my cock in your ass.” He grasps at the younger’s lovely hips, working the skin with his thumbs before grinding his bare member in between Tsuzuru’s cheeks.

Tsuzuru whimpers at the contact, watching the shaft graze over the very area he wants it in. He tries to rock into the other man’s cock. He makes a noise of desperation when Azuma only grips at his hips harder to keep him still.

His vision gets hazy with every roll of Azuma's hips, the head brushing against his entrance. It's not enough, he needs more to satisfy him. Tsuzuru struggles against the binds, trying absolutely anything he can at this point to pull the man closer and just where he wants him most. He wants his body sliding against his, to be able to cross his arms around the older man's neck as he pounds into him, for Azuma to absolutely wreck him as he meets his thrusts.

His head only gets cloudier at the thought. Tsuzuru relents. He needs to obey, he has to show Azuma what a good boy he can be.

“If you don’t fuck me now I’ll go crazy.” the secretary attempts to reach out at him. “Please, please, I need your cock thrusting into me and marking me yours with your cum!” Azuma’s pace quickens, the tip of his dick now swiping across his balls as he pushes himself harder against Tsuzuru's skin. “Ahh, ah, p-please sir! Only you can fuck me the way I like it!”

Suddenly Azuma stills, pressing the head to his entrance, just barely pushing inside.

Tsuzuru pants, trembling at the intrusion. 

“Look at me.” Azuma orders.

He looks up and just as quickly, the older man thrusts himself in, pleased to catch the very moment Tsuzuru’s expression shifts to one of thrill.

The younger man feels his entire body press further into the couch before registering the sensation of being filled. A lusty moan tumbling from his lips as he scrambles to keep his ground without the use of his hands.

Azuma starts off slow and deep, pinning the man to the couch with a grip that's undoubtedly going to leave bruises. His eyes rake over the figure below him, one of his favorite sights, he's quickly learned; Tsuzuru having no choice but to take it as it's given to him, twitching against him as he still adjusts to his length, yet still swallowing him up greedily likes hes been waiting for this all day. 

Soon enough, Azuma slams into that one perfect spot, Tsuzuru's legs shivering at each push of his cock inside him. 

He’s yet to go as fast as he actually wants to, awaiting the secretary's encouragement to do so.

Tsuzuru pleads, “Ah...haahh! Faster, faster.” He repeats the older man's name in succession. “Azuma, mmn..! Azuma!”

When his name sounds that sweet being cried out, who can resist?

His pace quickens and pleasure surges through Tsuzuru, back arching up from the couch, any sense of composure remaining now melting away.

Azuma bites his lip when he feels the boy clench around him. He pulls back for a moment. watching the way the other man stretches around him. The executive lets out a guttural groan at the sight, a sound that has Tsuzuru whining back as his own cock twitches in response.

“You like it when my cock is inside you baby boy?” Azuma grinds himself deeper. “Say it then. Tell me how much of a slut you are for me.”

Tsuzuru stutters out whimpers. “Hnn..yeah, your—hah, cock” His eyes are blown out, shakey vision clouding his focus just as strongly as the thrusts to his ass. “I’m y-your sl—Ahn!”

The older man hums before slowing his hips again, “Let's try that again shall we?” Azuma presses further, “Who is it that makes you feel this good? Who do you belong to?”

“You! You...I b-belong to, hahh, you Azuma!” the brunette answers as comprehensible as he can to convince him to quicken his thrusts again. “I'm, nngh, yours!”

Azuma grunts at the declaration and speeds up, arousal completely dictating his movements. His pace is relentless now, Tsuzuru’s gasps escalating to helpless whimpers. His body tenses as he gets closer, bliss completely overtaking every inch of his body. 

“Ahh, hah, Azu-ma-ahh!” He can barely get his words out with the way the executive pounds into him, knocking the breath out of his lungs before he moans again. 

Azuma curses under his breath, grabbing at any inch of skin his hands can hold at this point, craving nothing but Tsuzuru’s skin sliding against his own.

He trembles under his grasp. He can feel a coil unravel in him, molten lava surging through every cell of his body as his orgasm approaches him.

“Fuck that's it angel, cum on me. Cum on my fucking cock baby.” 

Tsuzuru clenches around his girth, crying out as ropes of hot cum fall on his chest. He feels the man still relentlessly pounding into him, tears rolling down his cheeks as waves of overstimulation crash into him, yet still fueling a fire inside him that craves more.

Spurred on by Tsuzuru's sharp gasps and whimpers, Azuma can taste the tip of the edge, Tsuzuru’s tight wet heat swallowing the deep pulsing of his cock.

“That’s it baby, keep moaning my name like that. You’re doing so fucking good. I’m gonna fill that cute little hole of yours to the brim. Are you ready?”

“Yes, ye-ahh!” He throws his head back and pushes back against him, grinding Azuma's cock in him as he feels him get harder inside him. “I want it..! Give it all to me, make me cum again from filling me up!” Tsuzuru holds onto dear life, doing his best with his arms encircled around his boss ’neck. “Ahh, Ah! Azuma!”

Azuma’s climax approaches him fast and he hunches in on Tsuzuru, determined to catch the look of delight on his face when he finally fills him with his seed.

His thrusts grow erratic, and he can't stop himself anymore when Tsuzuru’s breath fans on his lips, clashing their mouths together fast. 

Tsuzuru eagerly meets his kisses, rolling his tongue into Azuma’s and moaning sweetly into the other man’s mouth. The way his lips fit against his feels like home, and for the smalllest second he wonders why Azuma had never kissed him sooner. Almost as if he were reading his own thoughts, the older man pulls back.

“So close,” Azuma huffs. “I'm gonna cum hard in your ass, baby. Make sure you take in every drop of it like a good boy, yeah?” 

The last word to leave his lips is a breathy ‘Tsuzuru’ before his orgasm reaches him, filling the boy with streaks of his hot release. He watches the younger moan at the sensation of having his boss’ cum spilled inside of him and stays in tempo to see the other man writhe.

Tsuzuru’s ass greedily swallows up his seed, high pitched-gasps at his throat before his second climax washes over him.

He screams Azuma’s name as he cums almost violently, shuddering through each surge of bliss that rocks his body.

The last thing he sees is white, and before long he passes out.

Azuma stands at the corner of his office, pouring himself hot water from a coffee maker and dropping a tea bag into his cup. He looks over at Tsuzuru, knocked out on his couch with a blanket over him before taking a sip.

He takes a mental note to take out the trash after his shift, recalling the number of tissues and wipes he used to clean after both of them. 

Tsuzuru's waistcoat and tie are folded neatly on the coffee table next to a water bottle for the younger to see when he wakes up. Azuma thinks to himself what a pleasurable sight it would be for Tsuzuru to walk around his office clad in nothing but his white office shirt, but he knew he should keep the other man decent and slid both of the boy's bottoms onto him after he cleaned him up.

He watches Tsuzuru's chest rise and fall.

He does want to monopolize the sleeping figure on his couch. Yes, he'd been a little peeved at the fact that Tsuzuru had been tending to Banri lately, in truth however, the CEO found himself lonely at the lack of attention and frustrated at his inability to focus without the younger’s presence at his side. 

Azuma recalls an image of two figures; Tsuzuru laughing and smiling up at Banri. He had been on his way to find his secretary, to share the good news of a successful acquisition when he stumbled upon the sight. He remembers pausing in his steps, the curve of his lips flattening, and a weight sinking in his chest.

Had it been his mistake? Initiating a relationship of lust instead of praising the brunette’s effort and work ethic, and building a bond from there? Why does he care so much? Does it really matter if the other man ends up being closer to his stepbrother? How does Tsuzuru feel about him? What is this feeling that sets unease to his heart? 

Why does he want to be the one that makes him smile so badly? 

The man in question stirs in his slumber. 

The executive walks over to Tsuzuru's side, placing his cup atop the glass surface of his coffee table. He observes his secretary's expression, and sweeps aside bronze strands of hair poking at the boy's lashes. 

Azuma is relieved that the other man's eye bags aren’t as deep as a few days ago, and the color of his skin looks healthy. Tsuzuru breathes steadily, his superior glad that he’s resting, given the accelerated pace of things around the office in preparation of the meeting hours before.

He looks upon the dormant man fondly, an unstoppable force when awake; determined to ensure the smooth functioning of activities and shouldering any extra responsibilities he deems as sources of stress to his co-workers, oftentimes to the point of exhaustion. A man so earnest and thoughtful and honorable and conscientious and touchingly kindhearted and adorably dedicated and—

A man he can’t imagine not having at his side.

And like hidden tiles suddenly turning over in his brain, Azuma realizes what this feeling is.

He scrambles backwards, hand covering his mouth, an awful attempt at concealing the blooms of rouge on his cheeks.

Since _when_ …?

Azuma clears his throat, in need of anything to take his mind off this newfound realization. He reaches out for the drink he set down and sips.

The executive nearly chokes on his tea when he remembers their lips had touched.

**Author's Note:**

> (ᵒ̤̑ ₀̑ ᵒ̤̑) anyone expect the pining azu? better yet is it reciprocated? has tsuzuroon really been messing around w banri? if enough people comment interest in it, i’ll write more for this! ʕᵔᴥᵔʔ 
> 
> thank you for reading! please leave kudos if u enjoyed this! 
> 
> hope u all have a sexy rest of the day~☆


End file.
